Super Smash Brothers: Omega Matches!
by Ryuune Seichi
Summary: This story incorparates characters from Nintendo, Sega, Square Enix, and many random Anime! Chapter 3 up! Dicontinued
1. Letter of Acceptance

Yoshidaimu

**Super Smash Brothers: Omega Matches**

Hey guys, I know I have yet to work on my other stories, but it's mostly because of school and homework and stuff. So, until summer rolls around, I bring you the Omega Matches! I've been playing an unhealthy amount of Brawl lately, and I had this idea just come to me. Now, here's a list of anime/games the combatants come from. If you find yourself unfamiliar with any of these, reading some manga or looking on YouTube for videos of the games will probably help. Okay, now for the list! Katekyo Hitman Reborn; Bleach; Naruto; Brawl; Sonic; Final Fantasy 7, 8, and 9; Inuyasha; Black Cat; Kingdom Hearts; and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.

Chapter 1: Letter of Acceptance

Nintendo World

Mario was sitting on his throne in the castle, when his messenger boy Luigi ran in with letters in his hand. He got up, straightening his crown and took the letter with his name written on it. Then he saw Yoshi's name written on a letter as well, and took that too.

Pikachu was sitting in the mountains close to Mushroom Castle, resting from his training. Lucario was sitting nearby, breathing heavily with the land heavily scarred from their attacks. A Flygon swooped into the center, and both Pokémon were up. The Flygon said, "calm down, I am only here to deliver these." He was wearing a large brown sack, and extracted two letters from it. He handed the letters to Pikachu and Lucario, and flew away.

Further South, Ike was standing watch on the castle walls, when he saw a silver-clad rider on a white horse. He called to Link, "we've got an intruder, get your bow ready!" Link, who was standing further off, nodded and raised his bow. Ike then called down to the stranger, "state your business or be shot."

The rider raised his hand and said back, "I am but a humble messenger, here to deliver some letters. Ike nodded and called for the gate to be opened. Inside, the horse galloped towards center, calling out, "I have letters for Ike, Link, Marth, Metaknight, and Pit!" The five walked up to him and took their letters. "Now I must be off, others are waiting for me." The rider said, and rode out of the castle.

Samus was sitting in their hideout, with Snake watching the TV, waiting for a mission that would require their stealth. A man walked up and knocked on the door. Snake called, "come in," and the man walked in and took a seat.

"Samus and Snake?"

"Who wants to know?" growls Snake.

"I am a messenger, here to deliver a couple of letters." He reached into his coat and pulled out two letters with Snake and Samus written on them. They took their letters and the man walked out, shutting the door.

Kirby was inside Dedede's castle, fighting off his latest creation, A giant mechanical Dedede, which swung its hammer at the pink puff. "Get him Metal Dee!" The king shouted, as Kirby jumped over the hammer and sucked it up. After swallowing and becoming Hammer Kirby, he pounded the mech's head in, which immediately exploded. A Waddle-Dee rushed in and handed his king two letters. "Grr, one's addressed to Kirby!" He shouted, which got a response from Kirby, who rushed over and took the letter.

Ness and Lucas were walking through New Pork City, towards home, when a shadowed stranger walked up to them. "Hello, are you Ness and Lucas?"

Lucas timidly answered yes, while Ness charged up a PK Fire if the need arose. "I have a couple of letters for you," he said, reaching into his coat and pulling out two letters labeled Ness and Lucas. "Good day," and walked off.

Fox was cruising through the Lylat System, checking for anomalies or space pirates, Falco sitting in the co-pilot seat. Then their radar blinked and showed a ship approaching. They geared up and opened the hatch, which a cloaked stranger jumped through. When he saw that he was about to be blown up, he raised his hands and said, "Don't shoot! I'm only here to deliver some letters!" He pulled out letters and handed them to the duo and quickly climbed back into his ship and flew off.

Mobius

Tails and Blade were sitting in their house, eating breakfast, when the doorbell rang. Blade got up and answered the door, and a rabbit like mobian walked in, "hello, I have letters for Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, and Blade?"

Blade nodded and took his seat again, saying, "He's Tails, and I'm Blade, we also know everyone else on that list, we'll take them to their recipients if you'd like."

The rabbit nodded, handed Blade the letters, and ran off. "Okay, let's go see Sonic and the others then." Blade said, and ran out the door, Tails right behind him.

A shadowed figure was walking through a research facility, doing recon on what the Eggman was up to this time. When he was out of it and sneaking through the city, his radio crackled to life. Rouge's voice came through it, "hey, some rabbit just came in and delivered a letter for you, says it's urgent."

His gloved hand closed around the radio and he lifted it to his face. "Copy that, I'll be there in five minutes." He put the radio back in its holder and ran off through the city.

Naruto's World

Naruto was walking through Konoha, tired after his mission to rescue Gaara. He saw Sakura running towards him, "Naruto, we have a mission, and it involves the Rookie 11!" Naruto nodded and followed after Sakura, straight into the Hokage's office, where everyone was gathered.

"What's goin on Granny Tsunade?"

"Don't call me that Naruto. Okay, we just got hold of eleven letters, each addressed to all of you." She pulls out the letters and continues, "we cannot open these, so our guess is that only your specific chakra can open it." She hands out the letters and everyone opens them.

Two figures with cloaks decorated with red clouds were walking through the forest, converging on their next target. A man dressed completely in black was standing in the middle of the road, and Itachi said, "move or be destroyed."

The man laughed a small dry chuckle, before saying, "I have a letter for the both of you, and you will take them or else." Itachi ran up to the man and held a kunai to his throat.

"Or else what?"

"Itachi…" Kisame said, and Itachi glanced at his partner, seeing a blurry outline of his hand holding a blade to Kisame's throat.

"Now, take the letters so I may deliver my next, I am a very busy man." He pulled out two letters and held them up, Itachi took them and the man vanished.

Sasuke was sitting in Orichimaru's hideout, laying on the bed and looking at the ceiling. A letter was slipped under his door and Sasuke got up and took the letter.

Reborn!

Reborn walked into the house, carrying a letter with Sawada Tsunayoshi stamped onto it. He walked to Tsuna's room, where Tsuna was sleeping and snoring, mumbling "Kyoko-chan" every couple of seconds. Reborn jumped onto Tsuna's stomach and Tsuna screamed and shouted, "Reborn?! What was that for?!"

Reborn handed him the letter, and he was about to open it when his doorbell rang. Tsuna's mom called, "I'll get it!" And opened the door. Gokudera was standing in the doorway, with Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Hibari. Gokudera said, "I'm here to see the Tenth!" and walked in. When everyone was crowded in Tsuna's room, Hibari said, "it's too cramped in here, I'll be in the hallway, disturb me and I shall bite you to death," and walked out. When he left, Tsuna asked what everyone was doing there, and they said they all received letters addressed to them.

Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa were sitting in their hideout, when a black figure appeared in the middle. They all got up into a fighting stance, and the stranger said, "geez, you're as hostile as Itachi. I'm only here to deliver some letters," and pulled out letters with Ken, Chikusa, and Chrome Dokuro stamped on them. He dropped the letters on the ground and vanished.

Bleach

Ichigo was lying in his room staring at the ceiling when Kon rushed in the door being chased by Lilin. Kon kept making annoying wise cracks, but before Ichigo had the chance to strangle him, Ichigo's father ran into his room and kicked him in the face.

"What was that for, old man!!" he yelled.

"Son, I didn't know you had a girlfriend," his dad responded.

"What're you talking about?"

"This came for you today. I'm guessing it's from this special someone."

Ichigo took the letter from his dad, opened it and looked over it. When his dad left, he called out, "Rukia."

"Is it a hollow," called out his female friend that lives in his closet.

"Not exactly," Ichigo responded.

At the same moment, the Seireitei was at a state of unrest. Reports of a Ryouka entering the Seireitei were buzzing all around the squad six area, but Byakuya paid them no mind. It wasn't until the entering of lieutenant Renji that his peace was disturbed.

"Captain, the Ryouka has arrived in this very area," Renji said but before he could continue, a man dressed in black entered the room.

Both Renji and Byakuya drew their zanpaktou, as Byakuya said, "State your business, Ryouka."

The man in black responded, "You people are really rude to guests around here. Relax, I am merely a messenger." He handed a letter to Byakuya and left without a trace.

Black Cat

Train, Sven, and Eve were sitting in a bar, waiting for someone to post a target. The man in black walked up to them and asked, "can I sit here? There's something I'd like to talk about," he glanced at Eve and said, "and only with Black Cat and Sven Volified." Train and Sven looked at each other, before Sven nodded and said, "Eve, go get us a couple of drinks, this shouldn't take long."

"Yes." Eve got up and left, while the man said, "thank you, I'm sure you two would love some cash, especially in the winter."

"What do we need to do?" Sven asked.

The man pulled out two letters and said, "all is explained in these." He got up and left the bar, vanishing as soon as he was outside.

Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy

Sora was sitting on a bench in the middle of Hollow Bastion. He sighed and said to himself, "I wish I could do something that didn't involve fighting random Heartless every time they appeared." As if on cue, three shadows came out of the ground, and Sora jumped out of the bench, pulling out his Keyblade from thin air. "Okay, who's first?" A Shadow jumped at him, but he spun around and sliced it in half, another Shadow charging from behind. Sora back flipped over it and threw his Keyblade at it, stabbing it in the back as it dissolved. The third Shadow leapt at Sora, but was stopped in mid-air by a black Keyblade being stabbed into its chest.

"I think you're gettin' a little rusty from sittin around too much." Riku said, letting his Keyblade disappear.

"I could've taken him." He said, as more Shadows accompanied by five Neo-Shadows materialized. "Do these guys ever take a break?" Sora said, once again pulling out his Keyblade.

A gunshot was heard and then a rapid fire of shots before a Neo-Shadow and about twenty Shadows were wiped out. A rough voice said, "I'd say twenty of these things equal a Neo."

Leon's voice answered, "not even close Barret." Cloud jumped in from a rooftop and took out another Neo-Shadow.

"Hey Sora, need some help?" Cloud asked as a rush of wind passed him, and ten more Shadows disappeared. Zidane twirled his Ultima Weapon and stabbed it into the ground next to him. After slashing and gunning, all of the Heartless were gone and a soft applause was heard, causing everyone to get into defensive positions.

The man in black stepped in from the shadows and said, "relax, why is everyone I run into hostile and armed? I am a messenger," he pulled out the letters addressed to them and said, "hm…there seems to be someone missing…" A fireball was shot at him from behind and went through a portal. "Ah, there you are, okay, I have letters for everyone here, read them and follow their instructions!" He proclaimed and threw the letters into the air and disappeared.

"Nice work Vivi!" Zidane said, and Vivi walked over and picked up a letter with Vivi stamped on it.

Fullmetal Alchemist

Edward was sitting at the train station in central waiting for the last train to Risenbull, when his empty shell of a brother Alphonse comes running toward him.

"Brother, brother," Al yelled. "General Mustang needs to contact you right away!"

Edward got up off the bench he was sitting on and angrily walks over to the phone to call Mustang. "Just what is so important? You're making me late to catch my train."

"Ed, it's nice to hear from you. I see you're as hostile as ever," Roy replied on the other end.

Ed sighed and continued, "Just cut to the chase already."

"Very well, It seems a letter has been delivered here by an unidentified man in black. The letter is addressed to you but with no way for anyone here to open it. It's not military business but if you can run over here, on such short notice, it would be highly appreciated."

Before Roy could continue, Ed let out a loud. "Who the Hell are you calling short!!" completely taking out of context what the general meant by his use of the word. He hung up the phone and ran off in a rage toward the Central military residence, his brother Al close behind.

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, and Kurogane were sitting in hotel room, waiting for their next feather to show itself. Mokona was sitting quietly, until he said suddenly, "Yuko wants to contact us!"

"What does that witch want this time?" Kurogane grumbled, as Yuko's image was projected out of Mokona's jewel.

"Someone is about to visit you. He's had a hard time, so try not to be too hostile." Then her image just disappeared.

"You heard her Kuro-chan, play nice with our visitor!" Fai said, smiling his usual goofy smile.

"NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN YOU DAMNED MAGE!!" Then there was a knock on the door. Syaoran sighed as the usual Kurogane vs. Fai stuff happened and opened the door.

"Hello, I am here to deliver some letters…" the man in black said, and handed Syaoran the letters and disappeared quickly. "Okay?" Syaoran sat on the bed, and handed Kurogane his letter.

Simultaneous

"Hello, you do not know me…and I'd prefer to keep it that way. However, for those of you who care, my name is Casmato. I will be holding a tournament tomorrow, and I feel it's in your best interest to show up. Failure to comply will result in your world being blown to little tiny bits, and if that's not enough, you will also lose something you hold dear. Tomorrow, by being in possession of this letter, you and those close to you will be transported to my arena.

This is no ordinary arena, it is known across the galaxies as Casmatic Arena for a reason. I look forward to watching you fight,

Signed,

Casmato."


	2. Round 1

Yoshidaimu

Super Smash Bros: Omega Matches

Chapter 2, I own almost nothing about this fic. Except for Blade and the idea of the story.

Chapter 2: Round 1

All of the combatants arrived at the bottom of the stadium, which was approximately 500 miles in diameter, and floating in space. A black figure appeared before them, and Naruto shouted, "the Akatsuki leader?! What's he doing here?!"

The figure did indeed look like Pein, but he did not have the Rinnegan, nor did he keep his shape. His figure constantly warped and twisted as if it was being shown on rippling water. "Relax, young Naruto, I am not the enemy you face on your world. Now, everyone will be warped to their rooms in approximately ten seconds." Before anyone had a chance to protest, they found themselves all in identical rooms. They were stark white, with the normal objects needed for living. A bed, a nightstand with a Journal on it, a television on the wall opposite the bed, and a bathroom. Casmato's image was projected on the televisions at the same time.

"Welcome to my arena, before I begin this tournament, there are some things you need to know. First, you shall be transported into a room when your name is called, and you are to go through the door when you hear yourself being introduced. Secondly, the journal on that nightstand is to be written in after every fight, failure to do so results in you getting thrown into space. Finally, during the fight, there are no rules, so do what you want to your opponent, just remember to give the spectators a good show." The figure disappeared and in its place was a large "VS" in the middle of the screen. After a few seconds, pictures on each side of the "VS" appeared, cycling through all of the combatants at high speed.

The pictures stopped cycling, and the names were announced by a woman's voice, "Amy Rose vs. Luigi." Amy looked at the screen and thought to herself, "I'll prove myself to Sonic." (A/N: Luigi has no thoughts, so I won't waste my time there.)

Casmato's voice was heard through the TV's again, "also, the fights will be displayed on the Televisions. I almost forgot that…" Amy and Luigi were teleported to a small waiting room, until Amy heard the Team Rose theme "Follow Me" playing. "Ok, it's time for the moment you've all been waiting for! The first combatant, Amy Rose!" A robotic announcer said from the stage, and Amy took that as her cue to open the door and step outside. She walked up to the stage, which was a large marble hexagon, and cherry blossoms surrounded her as she walked. Many people from other worlds and Mobius applauded and cheered as Amy made her way onto the arena.

When she finally got to the stage, the announcer continued, "and the second combatant, Luigi!" Luigi stepped out as the "Luigi's Mansion Theme (Brawl Version)" started playing, and was met with minimal applause. "Okay, fight!" The announcer shouted, and flew off of the stage.

Luigi began by throwing a fireball at Amy, but she easily dodged and reached into her dress pocket. She pulled out a small keychain of a hammer, and it immediately began to grow in size. "It's rude to throw things at a lady!" She screamed, and began to swing her hammer at Luigi. The green Mario wannabe jumped and dodged, annoying Amy further. He jumped back and threw another fireball, which Amy side-stepped. Then she noticed something, "YOU SINGED MY DRESS!!" She swung her hammer hard, missing Luigi, but she hit a Smash Ball as it emerged from the ground, causing her to glow. Luigi only looked in horror as her hammer grew massive. Amy swung her giant hammer hard, sending Luigi on a one-way trip into space. Luigi was transported into his room, unconscious.

The crowd cheered and the announcer got back onto the stage, "the winner is…" Team Rose's theme played again as he said, "Amy Rose!" The pink hedgehog bowed her head in embarrassment as the applause got louder when he announced her name. When she opened her eyes, she was sitting back in her room, and the TV had the roulette style pictures again.

The picture on the left was the first to stop, and displayed Ten-Ten, along with her image. The right kept spinning for a couple of minutes before slowing down. When it finally came to a halt, Ten-Ten whipped out her scroll and draped it across her arm, "seems like a rematch of the Chunnin Exams." Her opponent was to be Temari.

Well, that's it, but I think from now on, I'm going to stop putting A/N at the top and bottom, so there's no more need to read my rambling. Also, I'm discontinuing this story. APRIL FOOLS!


	3. TenTen vs Temari

Super Smash Bros: Omega Matches

Super Smash Bros: Omega Matches

Chapter 3: Ten-Ten vs. Temari

"Please do not forget to write in the journal about your fighting experience," Casmato's voice sounds from the TV. Ten-Ten geared up and was teleported into the room Amy was in only a few minutes ago. "Moondance" by Nightwish began to play, and she opened the door, and then walked up to the stage.

The song cut off and "Going Under" by Evanescence started playing. Temari walked out and whipped out her fan, causing a scar to form on the wall to left. When they were both on the stage, the announcer spoke, "Ok, it's time for the second match to begin! Ten-Ten vs. Temari are you ready!? Fight!" He jumped off of the stage and Ten-Ten pulled out a scroll.

"Don't you remember what happened last time?" Temari asked, and uses her fan to blow up a wind as weapons were summoned out of the scroll. "I'll end this quickly, Fuuton: Wind Scythe!" A wind tunnel heads for Ten-Ten, but she rolls to the side to avoid it. "At this rate, it will only be a repeat of last time. Wind Scythe!" She fans again, and the resulting tunnel heads straight at Ten-Ten.

"No it won't! I'm not the same person you fought the first time!" She pulls out another scroll and places both of them on the ground.

"The Twin Dragons? You must be kidding me." Temari says with a smirk on her face. "Fuuton: Dai Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" (A/N: I switch interchangeably between Japanese and English Jutsu names, so what?)

"Not even close." Ten-Ten takes both scrolls and forms an 'X' with them in front of her, causing weapons to be summoned from both. The weapons are all slashed in half, but she takes this chance to dodge to the right and throw an explosive kunai knife at Temari. Temari jumps into the air and swipes her fan in front again, "Wind Scythe!"

Ten-Ten dives straight into the tunnel, getting covered in small cuts around her body. She punches Temari when she gets within range, and the Sand Nin is thrown back. Ten-Ten pulls out her big scroll and throws it in an arc over Temari's head. "It's over! Souryuu Tensekai!" Many weapons are summoned and rain down from the scroll. Temari blocks it with her fan, and Ten-Ten throws exploding kunai from the side, the knives getting stuck into the ground.

"Shit! I can't move!" Temari screams, as the kunai explode, sending her into the air. She bites her thumb and runs it along the fan, "I'm not done yet! Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai!" The wind weasel emerges, spinning straight at Ten-Ten.

The Leaf Shinobi pulls out a red scroll and summons her chain weapon, (A/N: The one with the mini scythe at the end. Her doppelganger uses it in the fight that occurs in Shippuuden when she pulls the seal. You all know what I'm talking about hopefully) and attempts to wrap the weasel. He simply grabs his own scythe and uses it to deflect. Then he turns into wind and completely tears up the area around Ten-Ten. She goes flying into the air and then lands on her back, hard. "You're still no match for me." Temari mutters, sheathing her fan on her waist belt.

After the victor takes in the crowd's cheering and they get teleported back to their rooms, the roulette-style wheel starts up again. Both sides stop at the same time. On the left is the picture of Naruto, with the words "Naruto Uzumaki" displayed under it. From his room, everyone can hear him yelling. "Alright! It's my turn dattebayo!"

Sakura shouts at him, "shut up Naruto!!"

On the right side, is a picture of Hibari, with the words "Hibari Kyouya" directly under it. All he says is "hmph."


	4. Uzumaki Naruto vs Hibari Kyouya

Super Smash Brothers: Omega Matches

Super Smash Brothers: Omega Matches

Chapter 4: Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hibari Kyouya

"I'm not going to disappoint anyone, so you shall be transported to the waiting rooms immediately." Casmato's voice rang out from the TV and a few seconds later, the combatants were teleported to the arena's waiting rooms. Naruto punched his fist into his hand.

"Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace begins playing and the announcer starts talking into the microphone. "Give it up for the number one, hyperactive, knucklehead ninja! Uzumaki Naruto!"

He takes this as his cue, so he pushes open the doors and yells out to the crowd, "I'm gonna give you a match you won't forget dattebayo!" Naruto runs onto the arena and spreads his arms wide.

The announcer rolls his eyes and continues, "and now, the head of the Namimori Disciplinary Committee, show your support for-" he cuts off as the door opens and instead of theme music, a small yellow bird flies up at the announcer and perches itself on his mic. Then it begins to sing the Namimori Middle Fight Song, and Hibari walks out. The crowd decides to start cheering and about halfway to the stage, Hibari stops and pulls out his tonfa.

"Anyone who cheers for me will be bitten to death." The crowd fell deathly quiet and Hibari reaches the stage as Hibird finishes singing.

"That was pretty messed up dattebayo." Naruto says, watching as Hibird takes its place on Hibari's shoulder.

"Say 'dattebayo' again, and I'll bite you to death."

The announcer watches nervously and shouts, "Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hibari Kyouya, ready fight!!" Then he disappears.

"Let's get this over with," Hibari says, and runs straight at Naruto.

"Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Many clones are created, which Hibari easily plows through.

"Only weaklings herd together." He defeats half of the clones, when he sees Naruto behind him.

"We'll see what you think of this dattebayo!" He shouts, one of his clones tapping at his outstretched palm. The clone disappears, and the true Naruto runs at him, "Rasengan!" Hibari dodges to the side, and slams his tonfa into Naruto's back. "Gah!" He goes down, and Hibari holds his tonfa to his sides.

"It's over; announce my victory, before I bite you to death."

The announcer appears and says very quickly, "the winner is-!"

"Not yet dattebayo!" Naruto struggles to his feet, and when he looks up, his blue eyes have acquired an orange tint. He pulls a kunai and runs at Hibari, with slightly increased speed.

"Hmph, this weakling doesn't know when to quit," He runs to meet his opponent, and jabs his right tonfa into his chest. Then he spins around and slams the left tonfa into the ninja's back. Naruto hits the ground, and Hibari slides and gets up a few feet away.

"I'm not going to lose…" Naruto thinks, and then he begins to glow with the power of his demon fox chakra. "I'm not going to lose to you dattebayo!" He does another handsign, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He calls four clones, which surround Hibari. They all run at him, but Hibari clicks a button on his tonfa, and the chains fall out of the ends.

"This trick won't work on me," Hibari spins his chains, which kill the clones that try to get under and kick him into the air.

"Look above you dattebayo!" Naruto shouts from above, and he combines his Rasengan with his clone's. "You're finished! Oodama Rasengan!" The impact creates a large crater where Hibari was standing. The Disciplinary Captain is standing roughly fifty feet from the impact. Naruto's clone disappears as he shouts, "I'll kill you!" He runs at him and jumps into the air. Then he flips forward and kicks downward with the force of his rendan.

Hibari blocks with his tonfa, "fool, I'll bite you to death." Then his tonfa becomes covered with spikes, which puncture Naruto's leg. Then he brings his other tonfa around and jabs him in the side. He retracts the spikes and steps back, as Naruto crumples to the ground.

"Damn it, I can't lose here, DEMON FOX, GIVE ME YOUR POWER!"

"It's finally over; call the match." Hibari tells the announcer, holding up his tonfa threateningly.

"Erm…I'm getting a message from my master that this fight isn't quite over yet." The announcer says, and Naruto slowly rises from the ground, becoming covered in the orange, bubbling chakra. He takes his demon fox form, and holds his hand behind him.

"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!" He shouts, and runs straight at Hibari at high speed. He dodges by rolling out of the way, and Naruto responds by smacking him with his tail. Hibari flies to the edge of the arena, and gets up quickly.

"It seems that you do have power after all, then I'll fight seriously from now on." Hibari says, and spikes stick out of both of his tonfa at the same time. Naruto can only growl in response and runs at his opponent again, with extreme speed.

Hibari jumps into the air, and crosses both of his tonfa in front of him. "You're finished," he says, and drives his tonfa into Naruto's back. The chakra shields him, and then transforms into a sphere, trapping Hibari. "This guy is becoming very annoying." He thinks, and slashes at the chakra sphere.

"Heheheh, you won't be able to break through this sphere through conventional means," a deep voice says, echoing from the chakra.

"We'll see," Hibari spins his chains and slashes an 'x' into the chakra, breaking through and leaping out of it.

"What?! That's not possible, that sphere was made from my chakra!!" The demon fox shouts angrily. Naruto winces and feels his left arm going numb. Hibari sees his chance and runs at his opponent again. The ninja recovers quickly and pushes himself into the air. Another Rasenshuriken materializes in his hand, and he dives straight down at Hibari. Hibari rolls to the side, and when the impact hits, the force of the wind causes him to slide backwards.

He gets ready to attack again when the dust clears, but stops in mid-stride when he sees Naruto collapsed on the ground.

"Uzumaki Naruto is down! The winner is…Hibari Kyouya!" The announcer finally shouts, and Hibird starts singing again. The crowd begins to cheer, and then stops when Hibari gives them a death glare. The combatants are teleported back to their rooms, and Hibari thinks, "that guy was pretty strong," and promptly collapses. Naruto is teleported onto his bed, mumbling something about ramen.

The television wheels in the roulette style, and the left one stops abruptly. It shows a picture of Ness, and under his picture is displayed the word "Ness."

The right picture continues for a few moments longer, and then stops on a picture of Gaara. Casmato's voice rings out clearly, "the next match shall be Ness vs. Gaara."


End file.
